Ghosts of impossible loves
by Akinat
Summary: Katara and Zuko, madly in love with each other, just don't want to tell. I'm trying something different from the rest. Check it out. I'm not really holding on to everything that happened in the tv shows. Read it, you will regret it if you don't!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story. I'm not a native English speaker, so if you find thinks I need to change, please say so!**

**Enjoy my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story. I wish is would. There would be a lot more zutara!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka! I can handle myself. I'm not a baby anymore."

"But Katara! Maybe a stranger wants to attack you!"

"I don't need protection! I can protect myself. And I'm leaving!"

Katara ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She needed to be alone for a while. She didn't need the overprotective Sokka. She could handle herself. She walked around in the shopping district. She bought a new dress and walked around for some hours. After a while she got thirsty and tired so she went in a tea shop. She loved tea. An old man with a hat that looked familiar asked what she wanted. She ordered jasmin tea. After she drunk two coups of it the shopkeeper came to her.

"Miss Katara, I need your help."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name."

The man took is hat of. When he did that, Katara recognised him.

"But you are the uncle of zu..."

"Sssh!" he said. "We don't want anyone to know we are from you know where. But can you please follow me. I really need your help. It's Lee, he's really ill. And I can't do anything to help him. But you can heal, can't you?"

"Yes I can, but why would I help you?"

"The young avatar is still looking for a fire bending teacher isn't he?"

"Alright, I'll help you. Where is Zu... Lee?"

"Can you follow me."

Iroh brought her to a room behind the shop. There was Zuko in a bed. She could see he had a fever. Iroh asked her to wait. He went back to the shop to close it up. When he came back he brought water with him. She kneeled next to Zuko. She careful took his shirt off and was surprised by how well shaped his upper body looked. But when she noticed what she was thinking she blushed. But there was no time to think about anything else then helping Zuko. She could see if there wasn't anything changing soon he would die. She quickly bended some water to her hand. She carefully laid her hand on his chest. When she tried to heal hit something throw her trough the room.

"I think he is possessed. If we don't get the spirit out him quick he will die."

"How can we get that spirit out?"

"It's actually kind of easy. But the problem is that his body can handle it right now."

"How can you get that spirit out?"

"Let him throw up. But if he does that he will die."

"What should we do than?"

"Do you have something that can make people throw up?"

"Yes I have an herb that can do that. But wouldn't that kill him?"

"It's not for him. But can you please get it?"

Iroh went to the kitchen of the shop to get it. He came back with a coup of tea were he had put it in.

"You will know when to give it to me." Katara said to Iroh.

Zuko opened his eyes a bit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

And then, she kissed him! Well, it wasn't actually a kiss. But it sure looked like it. You could see in his eyes that he was surprised. When she pulled back Zuko already felt better, but Katara looked really ill. Iroh knew he had to give her the coup of tea. When she got, she drank it all off it in once. After a couple of seconds she started to throw up. But the only thing that came out looked like a black smoke. It was the evil spirit that had possesd Zuko. When she saw it she fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she? It's getting dark outside. Why isn't she home yet?"

"Calm down Sokka. She's one of the most powerful benders ever! I'm sure nothing is wrong. She can protect herself. If you weren't so overprotective all the time nothing would happened at all." Aang said.

"So it is all my fault now?"

"It has always been your fault!" Toph said.

"But what if..." Sokka tried to say, but Aang froze his lips together.

"Let's go to bed, I'm sure she will come home any time soon."

But what they didn't know whas that Katara couldn't do anything at all. She had been unconscious for more than a hour already. The all went to bed a bit worried.

The next morning the noticed she hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is she? I knew something was going to happen!" Sokka yelled.

"Maybe you were right after all." Aang said.

"We need to find her."

"Maybe the Dai li can help us."

"Let's go then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko opened his eyes. He noticed he felt a lot better than the day before. When he stepped out of bed he noticed there was someone else in the room. When he looked good he noticed it was the water tribe girl. He remembered vague something about her kissing him. Immediately he was disgusted by that thought. He assumed it was just a fever dream. But what was she doing here? He walked to the kitchen of the shop where he found his uncle.

"Uncle."

"Nephew, you're awake."

"What is that water tribe girl doing here?"

"She saved your life. You could be a bit more thankful."

"But does she need to stay here?"

"Yes, and you are taking care of her."

"Why me?"

"She saved you life. So you are going to take care of her."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have, and you can start with washing her."

"But she's a girl!"

"Just do it!"

Zuko nodded and walked to the room where she was staying. He got some water and a towel. He carefully pulled back the blanket. Luckily for him she was wearing her underwear. He held her a bit straight up and washed her face and her neck. When he was finished he carefully laid her back. He walked back to the kitchen to get something to eat. In the kitchen he saw his uncle making some tea.

"What did actually happen to me?"

"You were possessed by an evil spirit, she banished it."

"How did she do that?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?"

"No, but tell me anyway."

"Alright. She kind of kissed it out of you."

"She did what?! So it wasn't a dream at all" he said and got a coup of tea that he drunk empty in once. Not thinking of the fact he didn't like tea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But you really need to help us find my sister."

"No, it is not our job to find lost girls."

"But you don't understand, without her I can never learn to control the four elements in time."

"No, the Dai li will not help you!"

The group of four walked away. They went back to their house. Not having an idea how to find Katara. Even Momo was sad. The lemur, which normally jumped around the whole time, sad quietly in a corner of the house.

"We need to find her. It's no fun without her." Aang said sad.

"At least she can't boss around the whole time." Toph said.

"She is my sister, we need to find her!" Sokka yelled.

"Calm down Sokka. I'm sure we can find her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more days passed. And after three days of being unconscious, Katara finally woke up. Zuko who was meditating noticed she moved.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Ah, I see you're not dead." She whispered.

She tried to sit up straight, but she couldn't. She also couldn't move her legs. For a moment she thought she was paralysed, but when she felt the blanket she know that was impossible.

"I want something to drink." She whispered.

"I'll get you some water." Zuko said, and walked to the kitchen. A moment later he came back wit a glass of water. Katara again tried to sit up straight, but again failed. When Zuko noticed that he kneeled next to her and helped her sit up straight and wrapped an arm around her so she could lean on it. He handed her the water. She drank all of it in once.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Uncle Iroh came in the room with a bowl of soup.

"Would you like some soup?"

She tried to answer, but her voice failed so she nodded. Iroh gave her the bowl, while Zuko still helped her sit up straight. A bell rang. Iroh disappeared into the shop because a costumer came in. Katara carefully ate the hot soup.

"Why are you acting so nice?" Katara asked Zuko.

"My uncle makes me, because you saved my life. But never do it again. I rather die than kissing you!"

"Well sorry prince." She said sarcastically. "Or can't I call you prince anymore? Because of the Banishment."

"You are just a water tribe peasant. Just like your parents."

"Well, at least my parents didn't banish me and scared me for life."

Suddenly she felt his hand getting real hot on her skin. She could see on his face he was furious. On the moment he realised what he had done he pulled his hand back. On the place is hand had touched her shoulder was a red burning mark. She got tears in her eyes from the pain.

"You burnt me!"

On that moment Iroh walked into the room.

"Zuko! What have you done to our guest?"

"She, she, she insulted me."

"You two, make it up. When I come back I want to see you talking."

The sat without talking a word for a couple of minuets. Both didn't want anything to say. But what they both thought that would never happen did happen.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said. But his face didn't show any emotion.

"I'm sorry to. It was really mean to begin about that."

"Do you think you could heal your wound?" He asked without caring what the answer was.

"I'm afraid I'm too weak to bend."

"I'm so sorry, now I scared you for life." He said that, but didn't really mean anything of it. He found It actually he fun that he scared her.

"It's alright she said." Without noticing he didn't mean anything of it. "I just got angry when you started about my parents. My dad got lost in the war with the fire nation. We don't know if he is still alive. And my mom was killed by fire nation."

Suddenly something changed on his face. "My mother…. No, forget that I started about her."

"Please, tell me." She said, when she noticed her sudden break trough.

"I don't know what happened to her." He started carefully. "One night she was just, gone. I think she and my father had a fight about me. Because I embarrassed myself in front of my grandfather."

They were quite for some time. Both didn't know what to say. Zuko felled weird telling all this to a stranger. Katara was stunned. She had never expected that he would be so open to someone.

"Does it still burns?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, a bit."

Zuko stood up to get some water. When he came back he carefully putted a wet towel on her shoulder. Immediately the wound didn't hurt as much as before anymore.

From that moment both talked a lot. Told thing about themselves and there homes. Katara also told things about her brother, Toph and Aang. Zuko was really interested in the thing she had to tell about the avatar. He also liked to listen to things that Katara had to about herself. In the 2 days that followed they became friends. When Katara finally wasn't dizzy all the time and she could stand and walked again, the thought that is was time for her to go back to her little gang. Together they walked back to the part of the city they staid. It was a walk from almost 11 miles. Somewhere on their way Katara stepped in a hole in the ground and fell down.

"Auw! My ankle."

"Can you stand on it?"

Katara tried to stand, but good graph Zuko in time before she fell down.

"It looks like I have to carry you."

"What?"

But Zuko already lifted her on his back, and he carried her home. They finally arrived at the house after an hour of walking. It already got dark. He let Katara come of his back. He wrapped his arm around her so she wouldn't fall down again. Katara knocked on the door. Aang opened and started to yell.

"Katara, your back! Everyone, Katara is back! Were where you." Suddenly, Aang noticed that Zuko was holding her.

"Katara, what are you doing with Zuko?"

The others appeared at the door. The all wanted to greet her, but when they noticed Zuko all their happiness was gone.

"What are you doing with Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"It's okay, he brought me home."

"Why did _he_ bring you home?" Sokka asked angry.

"Sokka, it's okay. Can you please let us in?"

Aang stepped aside, but Sokka still wouldn't let them trough.

"He's not coming in".

"Yes he is, he took care of me, he brought me home, he carried me because I fell down, it's getting dark. He is staying here for the night." Katara said a bit irritated.

"What happened?" Sokka yelled.

"It doesn't mind. But if it is true, we have to let him in." Aang said.

"I'm not letting him in!"

"Yes you are." Aang said and he blew him away. "Come in."

They went into the house. Zuko helped Katara get on a chair.

"So, what happened? Why did you stay away for so long?"

Katara and Zuko told them the whole story. After they were finished Katara went to back. She still was a bit ill. Aang showed Zuko were he could stay and they all went to bed accept for Aang. He walked to Katara's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Aang came in the room.

"Oh, hi Aang."

"Hey Katara. I wanted to thank you for helping me find a Fire bending teacher."

"No problem. But maybe we could ask them if they want to come live here. Because it takes a long time to go there, or come back."

"Yeah, your right. I'll fly Zuko home tomorrow. And than I will ask them, so they could pack and come back with me right away."

Katara smiled.

"Good night Katara."

"Good night Aang."

The next morning Aang flew Zuko home and invited him and his uncle to come and live with them. The accepted their invitation and came back with him. That afternoon Katara and Zuko sat in the backyard.

"It is wonderful you live here now."

"It would be strange being without you again, after the time we spent together."

She nodded.

"How is your scar Katara?"

She tried to heal it as soon as she could bend again, but it was too late.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. How is yours?" She asked when she carefully touched it.

"As always." He said.

For a moment the looked in each others eyes. He drowned in her dark blue ones and she melted in his fire red ones. Slowly the bended to each other. In a short moment their lips touched the others. When Katara noticed that she pulled back. She didn't know what happened. She saw the asking glance in his eyes. She knew that he wanted to kiss her, and was surprised by her pulling back. She also wanted to kiss him. Didn't knowing where that feeling suddenly came from. The only thing she knew, she wanted to kiss him. Zuko got up, but she took his hand and pulled him back. He looked at her surprised by what she was doing. Katara stood up and wrapped her arms around him, bended towards him, and kissed him. Zuko deepened the kiss and also wrapped his arms around her. On that moment Aang came out. When he saw what was going on, he was surprised and also heartbroken. When Katara noticed Aang watching them, she stopped kissing Zuko.

"Aang wait." But it was too late and Aang ran back into the house.

"What have I done? This was a fault. I'm sorry Zuko, this was just one big fault." Katara said and ran away.

Zuko staid behind, alone. For the first time since his banishment there were tears rolling from his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do not worry! I'm a Zutara fan. It just was going to quick for me. But don't give up the hope.**

**Now you read it. It's time for you to comment me. Advice is always welcome.  
I won't post a new chapter untill i got 5 reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I updated it sooner than I wanted. I wanted just 1 review more. Is that so hard? I mean, I had 130 hits. That must mean that at least 10 people read it, right? And I got 1 fan, and that 1 fan also didn't review… Strange… Anyway, tell me what you think. See any faults, tell me!!! Please?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iroh walked into the garden. Quickly Zuko turned away from him, wiped the tears from his eyes and changed his face back in the old always angry Zuko.

"Zuko, what happened? Aang came running in really upset. And were is Katara?"

"She went out."

"Did she say anything about when she would come back?"

"No."

Iroh walked back to the house surprised by the fact that he changed back in how he used to be before he talked to Katara. Something must happened between them, but what? Iroh went to Aang and tried to talk to him, but Aang wouldn't say a thing. At dinner time Katara came back, but just like Aang she didn't want to talk about anything. But you could see she had cried. They all ate without saying a word. After dinner Zuko, Aang and Katara went to their room and stayed there until the sun got up.

Zuko got up first. Katara came out of her bed second. They were alone in the kitchen. Still didn't want to talk. Especially not to each other. Zuko felt pain in his hart, but she couldn't see it. He always learned to not show his emotions. And Katara just didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she kissed him, why she wanted to kiss him. Why she fell in love with the guy that chased them around over the whole world. Deep in her heart she knew that she liked him. He was cute, but she hadn't noticed that before she saved his live. He always was the enemy that wanted Aang, but on that moment, he was weak, he was human. But she still didn't wan to listen to her hart. What would Aang and Sokka think of it? She had known that Aang liked her, but she could never like him. He was more as a brother to her. But when she noticed that Aang saw them kissing, she was shocked. He helped her remember who Zuko was, and what she was doing. She was kissing her enemy. And still, she regretted that she walked away. But what could she do?

"_You should talk to him_." A voice in her head said.

"But what should I say that I'm sorry of walking away? He isn't even hurt about that." Katara thought.

"_You know he never showed his emotion before the day you talked to him, that's what he's doing_."

"But he would never want me back anyway, not after what I have done to him."

"_Just talk to him_."

"No, I'm not in love with him. And if I would be, I would never tell! He's my enemy, he tried to kill me, and he tried to bring Aang to the fire nation. I couldn't love him!"

The voice kept quite. This time Katara had won. But deep in her hart knew the voice was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next week Zuko, Aang and Katara still hadn't say a word to each other. But Iroh and Aang had started his fire bending lessons in their backyard. But Aang still wasn't aloud to bend the fire. The only thing Iroh aloud him to do was meditate with a candle. Aang first thought it was easy, but he was wrong. He noticed it took a lot of concentration to control the flame of the candle.

"Fire is different from the other four elements. Fire is something unique. For water bending you need water. For earth bending you need earth. For air bending you need air. But for fire bending you have to create fire. Fire isn't something you can find somewhere. Fire is something that always has been created. For fire bending you need to call the fire in your body. After you learned how to control it inside your body you can try using it to create fire outside your body." Iroh told.

Finally after a week of meditating Iroh aloud Aang to bend some real fire. They started with something easy, lighting a candle by touching it. When Iroh showed it Aang thought that it would be easy, but again, he was wrong. Iroh told him how he needed to feel the fire running trough his veins. He needed to feel the heat in his fingers when he touched the candle. But just like Earth bending it was hard to do because it was the complete opposite of water bending. With fire bending you use short powerful moves, but with water bending you use long and elegance moves. After to days of practice he finally lit the candle. Everyone was happy, but Zuko and Katara hadn't told anyone. They still didn't want to talk to each other or Aang. And no one told something about what happened. They all knew it would make things worse.

Two weeks later nothing between them changed. The only thing that happened was that Aang learned some more fire bending tricks. He could already make a small fire ball. That afternoon Iroh showed Aang a new move. On that moment two Dai li soldiers came in the garden to get the avatar. But when they saw Iroh bend fire the yelled: "Fire nation!" and they run off.

"Oh no, we have to go!" Aang said.

"What's wrong?" Katara and Sokka asked when they came running out the house.

"They saw us fire bending. We need to go. We can't risk the lives of Iroh and Zuko."

"Let's go pack then."

They all grabbed their belongings and putted them on Appa, except for Zuko.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iroh yelled from Appa's back.

"I made my decision, I'm not coming."

"What! You have to come. If the Dai li comes back they will kill you!"

"Then I finally get what I deserve for being the son of the fire lord."

"You have to come." Katara said who appeared behind him in the house. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

They all climbed on Appa and flew away just in time. On the moment the flew away Dai li soldiers showed up in the garden. They tried to hit Appa with big rocks but they were too high. They flew for a couple of hours without talking. Even the always jumping lemur Momo was quiet. But after a while it started to get dark.

"We should land somewhere. I think this forest will be safe."

Everyone agreed and they landed. Katara went to a stream she saw to get some water. Sokka searched for wood and when he came back Iroh started a fire and made dinner. After dinner everyone laid down and after an hour everyone was asleep accept for Katara and Zuko who were still sitting at the fire. After a while Zuko started to talk.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"We can't keep sitting here like nothing happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Then why aren't you talking to me anymore. And then why did you pull me back and kissed me? And then why did you save my life a second time?"

For a moment she didn't know what to say but finally she said: "Because the group needs you."

Katara stood up and walked to the spot she putted her sleeping bag. After a few minuets she was asleep. Zuko stayed playing with the fire, but soon he got to sleepy and went to his bed.

The next morning Aang woke up from the noise that Katara and Zuko were making yelling at each other.

"You are right, you don't deserve to live."

"Then why did you pulled me away

"I wish I would never have pulled you away from the Dai li."

"Me to. At least then I didn't have to look at you face the whole time."

"Your face is a lot worse. That scare has screwed up everything that could have been right about you."

"Hey guys." Aang said. "Can't you just stop?"

"No." They yelled at him at the same time.

"Why did you save my life in the first place?"

"Not for you."

"No, all for that little avatar."

"At least he got friends that care about him."

"My uncle cares about me."

"He's your family. We chose to leave our family behind to travel with Aang. Yours didn't want you anymore."

"Don't you dare speaking like that about my family!"

"Even if you capture the avatar, your father isn't going to take you back."

"I wish I had burnt more than only your shoulder."

"Did Zuko burn your shoulder?" Aang asked stunned. No one answered.

"At least no one can see it. But your scar… Your father didn't aloud you to stay with your own family and he didn't want you to ever get a girl."

"My father is a respectful powerful leader. Your father is just a water peasant, just like you."

"Your mother leaved you, and your father banished you."

"Your parents are dead. Killed by the fire benders."

"I'm going to kill you." Katara yelled when she bended some water from the bucket next to her and took her stands.

"How? With water? You know you can't defeat me, you can't defeat fire. Fire is unstoppable." Zuko said while creating a fireball. He also took his stands and threw the fireball at Katara. Katara quickly stopped it with her water. She bended some water around Zuko's neck and began pulling it together so he would choke. Zuko threw another fireball that would hit her right in her chest, but on that moment they were blown away from each other by Aang who had woke Iroh up.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Killing each other doesn't solve problems. It would weaken the team."

"He started!"

"What!? You started. You water peasant!"

"Quit it! Zuko, go meditating. Katara, we need to talk."

"What did I do wrong? He started!"

"Zuko, go!" Iroh said. Zuko who was watching Katara now fighting with his uncle walked away.

"Katara, you have to tell me. What happened between you?"

"Nothing happened between us."

"Then explain the month of not talking and now all the screaming and yelling at each other."

"I can't."

Iroh knew that Katara was lying, but it was obvious that she wouldn't tell what happened. He also tried to talk to Zuko, but just like Katara he didn't want to tell anything. But Iroh knew something happened between them. He needed a way to make them work together again and talk to each other again. But how?

Katara sat at the side of the stream. Watching and playing with the clear water. When she looked up she noticed that the sun had changed of position, but she wasn't hungry and didn't want to go back, so she stayed at her little spot. She looked around, into the forest on the other side. All the trees were filled with green leaves, flowers and fruits. They wouldn't have any problem to find food here. The way it looked they would be staying here for some time, they had a cave, and they had water and a lot of food around. The only thing that she wanted gone was Zuko. She hated him. He burnt her, he chased them around the world and he kissed her. He kissed her! She actually enjoyed it, but why. She didn't want to think about it. She was probably just a toy to him. At least she was a more powerful bender than he was. She could easily take him in a fight. She pulled away the thoughts about him and looked around again. It was weird she didn't notice it before, but everywhere she looked was nature. It was beautiful. She had lived on the South Pole for whole her life. When she didn't leave until the day she met Aang. She travelled the whole world around with him. Always to focused to see what the world looked like. Now, for the first time in months, she had some time for herself. It was getting dark. One by one the stars appeared on the sky. The moon slowly moved in the sky. The birds stopped singing and made place for the sound of the crickets. The wind blow trough the tree tops. Katara enjoyed the cold wind on her skin and trough her hair. She missed her home. But this temperature was better. It was a cold night, but not as cold as they were at her home. She just wanted to sit there forever, but her quiet little moment was soon to be disturbed. She turned around when she heard a sound behind her. It was Sokka. He came and sat next to her.

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, what's wrong? You really need to tell me."

"No I don't. Your always to overprotective."

"Aang told me something abut Zuko burning your shoulder. I'm not to overprotective. That guy burnt you!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I don't care! Katara, tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"I'm your brother, it is."

Katara stood up and walked away, leaving Sokka behind alone. She walked back to the camp. Everybody sat around the fire talking an eating accept for Zuko who also wasn't hungry. He sat next to a large tree. She walked towards him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." She said. _Where was this coming from? She agreed with herself she hated him. Hated him and hated his nation. The only good fire bender was his uncle. But he, he wanted to kill her, more than once. Why was she friendly to him? But somewhere she knew why. Not because her thought forbid her to like him, but because she followed her hart._

"I'm sorry too, again."

"Can we just be… friends?" _What was this? She wanted him gone, right? But now she asked him if they could be friends. But she couldn't control her hart, and knew it was right what she was doing._

He didn't answer, but after a while said: "If that is what you want."

Katara nodded and they watched the others eating their dinner around the fire. It was getting later and Katara noticed she was tired and hungry. All the others were to bed already. She walked over to the fire and she noticed they left two plates with food for them. She took one of them and sat at the warm fire. After a while Zuko couldn't ignore his hunger anymore and took the other plate. They sat at the fire just eating dinner. When Katara was done she wished Zuko a good night and went to sleep. When he heard that Katara was a sleep Zuko stood up and walked to the pretty deep stream. He undressed himself until he was only wearing his underwear and jumped in the cold water. He shivered but stayed in the water. Slowly he swam a bit. Suddenly he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Sokka. He swum back to the side and got out of the water.

"We need to talk." Sokka said.

"About what?"

"About what? You burnt my sister!"

"Oh, you noticed. That was a long time ago, we talked it out. Now let it rest."

"You burnt my sister!"

"You already said that."

"Why. Why didn't anyone told me."

"You don't need to know everything. That was the reason she ran away in the first place. And if she wanted you to know she had told you."

"What did you do to my sister? She's not the same anymore. It's your fault. I hate you for that."

"There are a lot of people that hate me. I don't care. I'm just happy that your sister does accept me the way I am."

"Do not dare to talk about and to my sister again."

"What are you going to do about that, water peasant?"

"Kill you!"

"Oh, wow, I'm scarred." And Zuko made a fireball in his hand.

"Zuko, not again. No fighting." His uncle said who woke up from all the noise the boys were making. "Both of you go to bed now!"

"Why should I listen to you." Sokka asked.

Iroh made a fireball that was a lot larger and more powerful than Zuko could make. Both the boys walked to the camp and went to bed. Iroh walked right behind them to keep an eye on them. The next morning everyone got up at sunrise. Even Sokka. Iroh made them dinner and when they all were eating he started to talk.

"We need to talk. We can't go on with al the fighting in the group. And I think it's time to move on anyway. So let's split up."

"What!" everybody yelled.

"I really think it's for the best. We can go to the Eastern air temple. It's not that far away. And I guess we'll be safe there."

"I would love to go back to the temple again." Aang said.

"Good, we agree about that. And now, the couples were going to travel in. I figured out because all of the fighting that's going on in our little group that I will go with Aang, Toph and Sokka on Appa. Zuko and Katara will travel by land"

"What, leaving my sister alone with him?"

"There both two of the both most powerful benders alive. And I'm sure they won't kill each other. But I can't say that if I leave you with Zuko."

"So I have to travel with Katara over the land, walking while you're flying?"

"That was the plan."

"That plan stinks uncle."

"This way you need to talk to each other again. I think it's brilliant."

"So I have to walk, for at least 2 weeks, alone with him?"

"That was the plan. It's important that he learns fire bending as quickly as possible. That why we are flying to the temple."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to Zuko."

"When do we leave?" Katara asked.

"I think the best time would be at sunrise."

"I'll go to bed then."

Katara wished everyone a good night and went to her sleeping back. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She didn't want to leave her small group of friends. And she was afraid to go alone, with Zuko. _What if they would get a fight again? She wasn't sure who would win. _After a while the others went to bed. Katara stood up and walked to the fire. When she sat down Zuko walked out of the shadow.

"Also couldn't sleep?"

"No. It's hard to leave my friends behind."

"What about me? You wanted to be friends."

"I know, but what if we start fighting again?"

"I won't fight you again, I promise."

"Okay." Katara said and went to bed. This time she fell a sleep right away and dreamed about her mother.

The next morning Zuko woke her up at sunset. She slowly ate the breakfast Iroh made, not wanting to go. When she was finished she packed her stuff. All the other were sad about Zuko and Katara leaving them.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She said.

"I'll miss you to Katara." Aang said.

"We'll see you in two weeks." Iroh said.

"Bye sis. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Bye!" they all yelled when Katara and Zuko walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How sad. No cliff-hanger this time. If you have any ideas I could use, tell me. I want to make there being together alone as long as possible. And I know that the eastern air temple is not the most original thing, but I just had to. I have a surprise for you there. But you won't know what it is until you review. So do! Tell me what I have to change. And I'll post the next chapter after 5 reviews!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this update is so late. I broke my promise. I'm really sorry. Special for you guys I made this one a bit longer! But I had this huge writers block. I hope you still like this chap. I tried something different. You'll see ;)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang watched Katara and Zuko walk away. He didn't want her to leave. But if he said something they would know something was going on between Zuko and Katara. That kiss. She broke his hart, but he had never known if she even liked him. _But what if Zuko would harm her! No, he wouldn't, would he? But Katara is now alone with him. But she could kill him if she wanted. There was nothing to worry about. It was just hard to be, without her. _Since the North Pole she never leaved them. If you don't count the time she was with Zuko. Why was he only thinking about him? That name kept appearing in is head._ I need to stop with this. Just think of something different. Ehm…Lets wash Appa. Yeah, they could do that._

"Let's wash Appa before we leave. Or else we would be under fur the whole time."

"The fun way?" Sokka asked.

"Is there an other way?" Aang said and chuckled.

They took Appa to the stream and Aang bended him wet. Sokka sneaked up on Aang and splashed him wet. Aang turned around and bended Sokka into the stream. Toph didn't know what was going on and just leaned on a tree. Iroh smiled while watching the two boy's fight. After a while they stopped fighting. Sokka knew he couldn't win from someone who could bend very element. And Aang missed Katara. It was easy to beat Sokka, but with Katara he could at least have some more fun. When all Appa's fur was gone Aang blew him dry, blowing all the water on Iroh and Toph. Toph bended Aang into the Earth, only leaving his head above the ground. Aang bended himself out of there and wanted to attack Toph when Iroh stopped him.

"It's time to go."

Everyone nodded and they all walked back to there camp. They packed there stuff and loaded it onto Appa's saddle. When they were all done they climbed into the Saddle and Aang called his famous "jip jip" to let Appa fly. They flew for a couple of hours. Aang was looking down the whole time hoping to see a gleam of Katara.

"You are looking for Katara, aren't you?" Iroh asked.

"Yes." Aang answered.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see them. We are going straight to the temple. They have to travel another way."

"Oh." Aang answered disappointed.

He looked down again, to the forest. He knew there was no chance of him seeing Katara, but he still kept looking. He already missed her, just because he knew he wouldn't see her for a while. He didn't bother looking if Appa was going the right way because he knew that Appa knew the way. They both had been there before. That was the place were Aang picked Appa to bee his Bison, and they had been connected ever since. He was wondering how the temple would like. He hadn't been there for more than 100 years. Would the fire nation had destroyed it just like they had done to the other temple? Should he worry about what to find there. Perhaps the body of an other dead friend. _The only still living friend from for the war was Bumi. All the others were killed. He was happy with the friend he now had. Sokka was a bit weird, but you could always have fun with him. Katara was caring and nice. And Toph, she was tough as a rock. No one could defeat her. Too bad that she couldn't see what she could do. And Iroh, he was just like an uncle to him. But Zuko, what to think about Zuko? He actually didn't know much about Zuko. No one accept for Katara and Iroh knew something about him. It wasn't strange they Aang didn't forget the fact that he tried followed them around over the whole world, and he kissed Katara. But he was changed. Why don't I trust him?_

"Let's land and have lunch." Iroh said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" The always hungry Sokka answered.

The group landed and Iroh made lunch and tea. After Sokka came back with wood for t he fire. The others were happy with the opportunity to walk again. And as always Toph kissed the ground happy to feel it again. Aang walked into the forest and looked around. By the beauty surprised. Everything reminded him of Katara. They way she walked around. The way she smiled and cried. Aang walked to a stream and started to play with the water. They way Katara always does. He made circles and perfect round balls of water. He also froze the upper part of the stream and walked to the other side. He was still playing with the water. Making small waves or just stopping it. He said down and played a little more with the water. After a while he heard something. He stood up and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. Slowly he walked to the spot the noise was coming. He slowly followed the stream. He knew something wasn't right. Accept for the sound he was following he couldn't hear anything. Even the wind was quiet. Aang shivered. Something wasn't right. He wanted to yell for his friends, but he couldn't. He couldn't make any sound. He just kept walking, knowing that he couldn't stop if he tried. The sound started to get louder. The forest got darker were he was now. No birds to see. Not even a bug. He kept walking. Following the stream. Wondering what could be making that noise, that sound that made him walk towards it. The stream made a curve to the right. When Aang was on the other side of the curve he could finally see what was making that sound. He stopped walking and started to scream.

"Sokka, Toph, Iroh, anyone! You have to see this!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Katara walked into the forest leaving their friends behind. When they had walked for 15 minuets Katara started to cry. When Zuko noticed it he stopped walking and took her hand.

"Katara, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. "Katara, what's wrong." He asked again. Instead of answering she did something Zuko didn't expect. She hugged him. He let her cry out on his shoulder. He hold her like that for a while.

When she stopped crying she whispered: "Thank you."

"Well, ehm.., it's alright. I think." Zuko said and he blushed.

"I think its time to go on." Katara said.

"You're probably right." Zuko answered and they moved on. Both walked without talking. With every step they took they came deeper and deeper in the huge forest they were walking in. Everywhere around them they could see animals. Birds were whistling, squirrels were collecting small insects they could eat and the dear were eating the grass they could find. None of them bothered being around the two humans. You could see that they weren't used to humans, and that they didn't fear them. No where they looked Katara and Zuko could find a trail, so they just had to find a way trough the plants. Katara tripped a few times, and Zuko helped her up. They walked and walked for hours. Didn't know what time it was, because where they were no light reached the ground. When it was round noon both got hungry, but didn't want to say it, so they walked on. After a while there hunger got worse, and when they reached for an open spot both stand still.

"Want lunch?" Katara asked.

"That would be great."

Katara got some of the food they brought. They both ate it without talking. Happy being able to rest for a while.

"When do you think we reach the temple?" Katara asked after a while.

"I think it will at least take 2 weeks."

"That long!"

"Not mine idea."

"Not mine either."

"You didn't complain about it. You said nothing at all."

"What could I say? Yes I would love to travel alone for two weeks with someone who tried to kill me more then one time. Or did you want me to say that I'm in love with you and can't live one second without you anymore."

"Your right, if my uncle want something, you can't stop him."

"Your grandfather must have been just like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're exactly the same."

"Don't you dare comparing me to my family. They banish me. I'm not part of that family anymore. Uncle is the only family I have left."

"I'm sorry, I know."

"Let's go on, we have a long way to go. It gets dark early in these woods, and we have to make sure we find a place to sleep tonight."

They grabbed their backs and continued to follow the small trail trough the woods. Again they walked for hours without talking to each other. But suddenly they thunder disturbed the silence.

"It's not going to rain is it?" Zuko asked irritated. On the moment he said that the rain fall down.

"Let's find a place we can shelter. I saw cave 10 minuets ago."

"Let's go there then, quickly."

The rain fell down harder every second. It got misty and the both teenagers couldn't see each other anymore. They ran back over the small and rough trail without seeing where they were going. Dark clouds hide the sun and the few rays of sun that were left, were stopped by the treetops before they reached the ground. The rain falling on the wet forest floor made a lot of noise. All that water made it muddy and hard to walk.

"I think it was somewhere over here." Katara said and she went of the trail.

"Where?" Zuko asked because he couldn't see her.

"I'm he…" Katara said before she was cut of by her own scream when her foot got stuck under a tree root and she fell forwards. Her leg got twisted in a not natural position and broke it. She smacked with her head on a pointy stone.

"Katara, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Katara, Katara. Where are you?"

Zuko walked the way he last heard Katara's voice come from. With a lot of difficulty because of the rain and the mist he found Katara when he almost stood on her. The forest floor around her was red from blood. Quickly Zuko picked Katara up and brought her to the cave she pointed out. In the little light that was left he saw that she had a big wound on her forehead.

_O no! I have to do something or she might die! What should I do?!_ Suddenly Zuko saw a small blue light coming from the wound. It was not more than a spark. It could have been his imagination. But when he looked closely he saw that the wound was healing. Very slow, but it was healing. _She's healing herself! I should help her by providing water!_ Quickly he took the water she was always carrying around and let some drip on the wound. The water started to glow en the wound healed until there was no sign of it ever being there left. Very gently he got her stuff of her back and laid her down. He moved her broken leg straight very precise, making sure he wasn't damaging it more than it already was. After that he got her out of her wet clothing. He wanted to put a blanket over her, but they were wet as well. _Let's find some firewood then. _And Zuko went back out the cave again. After a little while he came back with a pile of wood. Although the wood was wet, with some fire bending he managed to make it burn pretty fast. He moved Katara to the fire, lay the blankets down on the other side so they could dry and undressed himself so he wasn't wearing anything else but shorts anymore. He sat down next to Katara and raised is body temperature to warm himself. Katara was in a deep sleep. Although she felt more comfortable with the fire warming her, she couldn't raise her own body temperature and shivered. Zuko didn't know what to do for her anymore except of; sharing body heat. _She would kill me if she knew. It's for here own good. But what if she discovers. She won't. Fire benders rise with the sun remember. _Zuko laid down and took Katara in his arms. He never thought of having her in his arms because of this reason, but alright. She was in his arms, and it felt good. Like it was mend to be. Zuko soon fell a sleep.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Am I back in the fire palace? Where am I? Zuko walked towards a door, it was locked. He tried the next one, also locked. He tried a couple more, but they were al locked. When he tried to see what's was outside, he only saw darkness. He tried to find the end of the hallway, but it seemed there was no end. Zuko just kept walking, what else should he do? Finally, after what seemed years he saw something different. There was an open door. He entered the room. There was a huge bed. And on that bed, was Katara. She slept. On the moment Zuko walk towards the bed she sat up. She opened her eyes, but it weren't her eyes. Instead of the ocean blue eyes, they were red. _

"_Hello my lord. I've been waiting for you." _

"_Katara? You are not Katara."_

"_You are right, prince. I'm not Katara. I'm Azula."_

_Zuko recoiled from her when Katara turned into Azula. When he turned around the door was gone. He turned back so he could defend himself from Azula, but instead of seeing her, he saw his mother._

"_Don't worry Zuko. Everything is going to be fine if you just follow your hart. Don't be afraid to open it for others. Don't be afraid to show emotions. That's what makes you human. That's what makes it possible for others to love you."_

"_Mom?"_

_Before she could answer she vanished. The only thing that was left of her was a whispering._

"_I will always watch over you Zuko."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why can't I stay here? I like it here. This is so perfect. To perfect to be real."_

"_You will know when it's time."_

"_Why do I have to go?"_

"_There is a journey you have to make."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_You have to break a curse. You are the only one who can break it. It will take you a long time, but I know you can make it. You are special."_

"_Where do I have to go?"_

"_Follow your heart."_

"_Will you join me?"_

"_No."_

"_Mom, I finally got you back, I don't want you leave you this soon."_

"_Katara, this is your destiny. There is nothing I can do for you. You have to do this alone. But remember, I will always be there to watch over you. I will never leave you alone."_

"_I love you." Katara said and she hugged her mother._

"_I know you do. And I love you, I never stopped loving you. But you have to go now honey." Tears rolled from Katara her eyes. "Don't cry. You will be alright. Follow your heart, and trust yourself." She said before she vanished. _

_Let's go on then. With a feeling of sadness Katara picked the third of the eight trails. She knew this was the right one. She walked, and walked, and walked. There seemed to be no end. But again, she just knew this was the right way. She had to go this way._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Zuko woke up with pain in his back from the cold bumpy cave floor. But he didn't want to get up again when he noticed Katara was still in his arms. He laid there like that until his back started hurting so badly he had to stand up. He got himself something to eat, and made from the leftovers from the fire he made last night a new fire to keep Katara warm. When he checked his cloths and the blankets he noticed they dried already. He dressed himself and went out the cave. When he came back he brought a lot of dead leaves, dirt and moss with him. Both of them had 2 blankets with them. With two of them he made a bed from the stuff he brought with him. Carefully he laid Katara on there. She would be grateful, and if she wasn't, Zuko was glad he made that bed, because another night on that floor would break him down. There was not much he could do except for waiting, waiting and waiting. He gave Katara something to drink. Although she was still asleep, she drank all of it. And within half a day all the water they carried with them was gone. Zuko figured that he could leave Katara alone for a while and went out again to find a stream. He found one 10 minuets walking from their cave. When he came back Katara was still asleep. Outside it started to get dark. Zuko got some more wood for the fire. Got something to eat for him self and made sure that the fire would burn the whole night. After that he went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Katara followed the trail she picked until she got to a river she couldn't cross. She tried to bend the water, but that didn't work. "How am I going to get on the other side?"_

"_That's easy, just believe you can." A voice said._

"_Who's there?"_

"_I am Kozu, and I'm here to help you to break the curse." The person said who appeared from behind a tree. _

_Kozu looked familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was. "How do I get on the other side of the river?" Katara asked._

"_That's easy, just imagine there's a bridge."_

"_How can I make a bridge just by imagining?"_

"_Imagine, and it will be there."_

_Katara closed her eyes, and imagined there was a bridge. When she opened her eyes, there was a bridge. "But how?"_

"_Things are different here."_

"_Is that why I can't bend water?"_

"_Yes. There is no moon here."_

"_What's the curse I have to break?"_

"_I don't know. But I have to leave now."_

"_You said you would help me break the curse! You can't leave now."_

"_I will help you, on the moments you don't expect me to." Kozu spoke and disappeared. _

_Katara walked over the bridge. On the moment she reached the other side, the bridge disappeared. She didn't look back anymore and followed the trail again. After she walked a while again she came to a splitting. She could go right, into a sunny open field with flowers and all kind of animals, or she could go left trough a dark forest that looked like nothing except the trees lived there. _

"_Kozu, what way should I go?" Katara asked.. No answer. "What way should I go?" she asked again. Still no answer. _

"_Follow your heart." Said her mothers' voice in her head. Yes, her mother told her to trust herself and to follow her heart. She had to do this alone, not with the help of others. When Kozu came she forgot that. Katara picked the left trail. She entered the dark forest. With an unpleasant feeling she walked on. Looked around at every step she made, afraid to fall down or being attacked. It looked like she walked for hours when she reached an open spot in the middle of the forest. In the middle of that spot there was a giant ancient tree. _

"_Oh wow, it is so pretty her. You should be the biggest tree I've ever seen in my life."_

"_I am the biggest tree ever." The tree seemed to say._

"_Did you say something?"_

"_Yes, I did Katara. I'm Ozukai. I'm the oldest tree who ever lived. I'm the first tree in this world, And I'm one of the two still living elder trees." His low old voice said._

"_Ohw wow, it is a honour to meet you."_

"_The pleasure is mine. Now tell me, why are you still here. I thought you would have broke the curse already."_

"_I don't know anything about this curse. I don't know how long I have to travel. Cant you tell my anything?"_

"_I'm Afraid I can't. You have to figure this out all by yourself."_

"_Then why do I keep meeting people?"_

"_You have to learn things from then."_

"_Then what should you learn me?"_

"_I'm here to learn you that you have to be patience. I lived more than a thousand years, and I'm still waiting for my destiny."_

"_Ohw wow." Was the only thing Katara could say. _

"_I have something for you Katara. Look in the water pool between my roots."_

_Katara did what he asked her to do. She saw Aang, Sokka, Toph and Zuko's uncle on the other side._

"_Everything is alright with them; you don't have to worry about them."_

"_And Zuko? What about him?"_

"_He is still waiting for you."_

"_Why can't he be here then, were both alone now."_

"_I wasn't wrong about you, you are a fast learner."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Never mind, I'm going back to sleep again. Good night Katara." And the warm sound of his voice died out. _

_Katara sat down and thought about the things the tree said. "I had to learn some lessons. I learned to listen to my hart and to trust myself. I learned that nothing here is what it seems to be. But what did I learn that got something to do with Zuko?" She couldn't figure it out and went on._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(From the moment we left them)

"What's wrong Aang? Where are you?" Sokka yelled.

"Follow the stream!" Aang yelled back.

After a few minuets everyone arrived at the spot Aang was.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked. No one answered. "What's wrong?" She asked again. After a while Iroh answered; "There's a tree here. A tree bigger than I've ever seen before in my whole life."

"That's because there is no bigger tree in the whole world."

"Who said that?" Sokka asked scared.

"I did."

"Who are you?" Iroh asked.

"He is the protector of this forest, the protector of the world." Aang said.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked.

"I told him. My name is Ozukai. I'm the biggest and oldest tree ever."

"That can't be, we met the biggest tree ever in the swamps. There can't be a tree bigger than that one, the whole swamp was part of the tree." Sokka said accusing.

"I'm bigger. My roots go deeper and reach the dream world. Talking about the dream world, everything is okay with your friends, although they will arrive a little later."

"How do you know?" Toph asked.

"There is no time in the dream world." Was al that the tree said.

"Why did you call me here." Aang asked.

"I have something to tell you. It is really important. It is about the destiny of the world."

"What is it?" Aang said a little to enthusiastic.

"There's a war avatar. Is you destiny to save to world. If you fail everyone will die. So be quite and listen to what I have to say. Soon you have to face fire lord Ozai, but you won't be able to defeat him if you are alone. You have to bring four people with you."

"Ohw, that's easy, I taka Katara, Toph, Sokka and Iroh with me." Aang cut him of.

"You didn't let me finish. You have to learn to be patience young avatar. If you don't you won't be able to safe the world. You and the four you bring with you are going to make a difference in this battle. You have to bring on person from every nation. One fire nation fighter. One water tribe fighter. One fighter from the earth kingdom. And one fighter from the air nomads."

"That's impossible. I'm the only air nomad left. The fire nation killed all the others."

"It's the future, don't doubt it. Choose wisely. The future is in you hands young avatar. Good night." Was the last he said before he went to sleep.

"That was weird." Sokka said.

"How can I bring some one from the air nomads, everyone is dead, right?"

"Maybe someone staid alive?" Iroh said hopefully.

"I hope so." Aang said.

"He didn't lie about he was the biggest tree ever. His roosts go deeper than I can feel, and are spread out under the entire forest." Toph said.

"Then there have to be another air nomad! Let's go on! I want to find him!" Aang said enthusiastic.

The team went back to Appa, packed everything again and flew away. Wanting to arrive at the temple as soon as possible.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And, how did you like it? It was different. But what would that curse be? I'm not going to tell. No one knows accept for me! Nananana! Anyway, I need a new character. And you can help me with that. What do you need to do? That's easy. (1) Add me to you favourite/Alerts. (2) Leave a review. Having someone that reads my story but doesn't alert, isn't a real fan is he/she? I'll promise I post my next chapter sooner that I posted this one!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
